notracistfandomcom-20200213-history
B-Chan (FreeRepublic)
FreeRepublic Profile Real name Bruce Lewis. Background Among the first comics artists to bring manga influences to American comics, Lewis wrote and drew the Robotech: Invid War Aftermath (1993-1994) series for Marvel's Malibu/Eternity Comics line. Later, Lewis created the Robotech: Hohsq's Story (1995), and Robotech Aftermath: Megaroad (1996) series for Academy Comics; he also wrote and illustrated the four-issue Gall Force: Eternal Story (1994-1995) miniseries for CPM Manga, and colored, lettered, and produced many more CPM comics titles. He's also an anime voice actor. FreeRepublic Lewis is a prolific commenter on the FreeRepublic website under the username B-Chan. His tagline (Catholic. Monarchist. Texan. Any questions?) ironically raises several questions. He's referred to Tiger Woods and his recent marital difficulties as "certainly not niggardly with his affections." He idolizes Santiago Matamoros, also known as "Saint James the Moor-slayer," for driving out Muslims from the Iberian Peninsula. He's also offered praise for former governor George Wallace, particularly Wallace's opposition to school desegregation. Personal beliefs include support for the Christian_values, the combination of church and state(akin to Saudi Arabia but based on Judeo-Christian law), as well as banning divorce and remarriage. He is opposed to pacifism, communism, socialism, libertarianism, anarchism, democracy, and popular government in general. His belief is that "those social and economic systems founded upon the Rock of a genuinely Judeo-Christian culture ... can truthfully be called moral and viable over the long term." Thoughts on African Americans, Muslims, and the Amish *Most of the employees of our family business are black. Among them is one guy, a longtime employee and family friend, who does cabinetmaking as a side job. About two years ago, this man was in my home building bookshelves when he spied a black teenager ride by our house on a bike. Our friend downed tools, went out the front door, and watched as the kid rode away. He then turned to me and said, "Black people got no business in this neighborhood. That kid is looking for a place to rob." "He's probably just going to the store or something," I replied. He looked at me like I was crazy. "No he ain't. If you see a black kid that age in this neighborhood, he goin' to rob or kill somebody. Call the cops." At the time, I thought he was going a little bit overboard. ''I no longer think that.'' :Black Gangs Vented Hatred For Whites In Downtown Attacks *I miss that America, too. But you know what a liberal would say if you showed them that picture? “Oh yeah, life was great when black people were forced to go to separate schools.” The thing is: they’re right. Life was better — for both blacks and whites — before desegregation. But if you say it: “you a raciss”. :Public School in a Norman Rockwell World *Woods certainly wasn’t niggardly with his affections. :Tiger Woods Now Linked To 10 Women Who Are Not His Wife *I'm with you. It'll never happen, though. The Bill of Rights really is a suicide pact. See you at Covadonga. :Muslim Student Murders Dissertation Chair, in response to rounding up all Muslims and deporting them *A new crusade is exactly what will be needed... and like Pelayo at Covadonga, it will only happen when we have nowhere left to run. Santiago matamoros! :Muslim Student Murders Dissertation Chair *Typical Amish behavior. I wish we could ship them all back to Moravia. :Elderly Walmart Greeter Punched in the Face at PA Store : :As of now, Bruce is currently facing surgery for a brain tumor. His wife is asking for help paying the bills. :Bruce Lewis brain surgery/recovery